


Настоящая принцесса

by creepysweater



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Knights - Freeform, Princes & Princesses, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepysweater/pseuds/creepysweater
Summary: История о храброй принцессе и ее верном рыцаре.





	Настоящая принцесса

Отряд продвигался по лесу не слишком быстро. Будь на то воля Беллами, то они ускорились бы вдвое, но он покорно выдерживал заданную скорость. К тому же, благодаря этому, у него появилось больше времени на осмотр территории. Он то и дело вырывался вперед, отставал или сворачивал коня в сторону, чтобы лишний раз удостовериться — путь чист. И тогда Беллами смел выдохнуть и лишний раз взглянуть на крытую повозку. Она не была украшена резьбой и позолотой, но внутри нее ехала самая настоящая принцесса. Принцесса Аркадии. И это был не просто титул. Это была безумно тяжелая служба.

Будто в ответ на интерес Беллами из-за занавеси показалось ее лицо — как всегда, слишком серьезное для такой молодой особы.

— Нужно сделать привал, — не то попросила, не то приказала она.

— Это неразумно, — сказал Беллами, прекрасно понимая, что его возражение не сможет переубедить принцессу.

Так оно и случилось. Она улыбнулась и вздернула бровь.

— Вы считаете меня неразумной?

Беллами смутился. Он поблагодарил судьбу за свою смуглую кожу, уберегающую его от румянца, который ощущался теплом, разлитым по всему лицу. Беллами слегка улыбнулся.

— Это небезопасно, — сказал он иначе. — Воины Азгеды могут напасть в любой момент.

Принцесса скептически хмыкнула.

— Мы в пути уже полдня. Много ли толку от уставших и голодных солдат?

Беллами нехотя признал ее правоту. Пусть сам он мог сражаться будучи и голодным, и не спавшим, и после долго перехода, но за других не ручался. Тогда он кивнул и пришпорил коня, устремляясь вперед, чтобы найти подходящее место для привала. Оно нашлось неподалеку. Не слишком открытое, не слишком затаившееся в зарослях — словом, то, что нужно. Беллами вернулся и резким кивком головы велел следовать за собой.

Вскоре их отряд достиг места. Всадники спешились, разминая ноги и спины. Даже Беллами позволил себе немного расслабиться. Ненадолго. Он тоже спрыгнул на землю и отправил своего коня с другими щипать траву. А сам достал немного хлеба с куском солонины из своего пайка. Пережевывая этот скромный обед, Беллами продолжал осматриваться и прислушиваться. Но, как прежде его взгляд цеплялся за повозку, теперь сам он направился к самой принцессе, прогуливавшейся вдоль кромки леса. Ее яркий походный плащ просто не мог не приковывать к себе внимания. Все это нервировало Беллами, словно она нарочно призывала на их головы беду. Он стряхнул с губ крошки и направился к ней. И теперь маячил за спиной принцессы, гадая, сильно ли ее это раздражает. Но таковы были его обязанности, коль именно Беллами выбрали командиром этого похода.

— Надеюсь, вы отдохнули? — поинтересовался он. Принцесса посмотрела на него из-за плеча и коротко улыбнулась. Беллами загляделся на ее ясные глаза, но тут же опомнился и прокашлялся. — Мы должны продолжать путь, чтобы успеть в Полис вовремя.

Беллами сказал бы резче, ведь от подписания мирного соглашения зависело слишком многое — их земли устали от орошения кровью. Для этого важного события даже день был выбран праздничный — день летнего Солнцестояния.

Принцесса кивнула.

— Мы успеем. У нас в запасе весь день.

Беллами поджал губы и медленно выдохнул, надеясь, что его недовольство заметно. Но принцесса лишь повела плечом и отошла в сторону. Закатив глаза, Беллами склонил голову — его служба была немногим легче, чем ее.

— Мы не можем… — начал было он, но вдруг воздухе раздался короткий свист, а за ним моментальный крик боли одного из солдат. Беллами задержал дыхание, заозиравшись по сторонам. И обернувшись к принцессе, заорал: — В повозку!

Он выхватил из ножен меч и едва сам успел отскочить подальше, прежде чем на поляну прилетела целая россыпь стрел. Краем глаза он заметил, что принцесса скрылась за повозкой, и облегченно выдохнул. Только для того, чтобы набрать полную грудь воздуха и ринуться в бой. Потому что вслед за стрелами из-за деревьев выбежало около двух десятков воинов.

Смерти Беллами не боялся. Он умело отражал удары противников и наносил свои. Точные и фатальные. Боялся он лишь того, что не сможет защитить принцессу. В пылу сражения не было возможности проверить, все ли с ней в порядке. Повсюду слышались лязг металла и крики, срывающиеся то в рычание, то в стоны, а на лицо попадали брызги от крови. И хоть их отряд проредили стрелы, пока силы были равны. Однако напавшие дрались так яростно, что Беллами не был полностью уверен, что его солдаты выстоят. А значит он должен был что-то предпринять.

Наконец Беллами улучил момент и оглянулся на повозку. Он с ужасом увидел скомканный яркий плащ у ее колес. Крутанувшись на месте, он не сразу приметил принцессу. К удивлению Беллами она оказалась облачена в мужскую тунику и штаны с сапогами. И как раз подкралась к лошадям.

«Какого черта?!» — подумал Беллами.

Он не успел ничего сделать, потому что на него вновь обрушился удар, который он инстинктивно отразил, но все равно оказался втянут в поединок. Впрочем ненадолго. Когда он вытащил меч из груди противника, то заметил только нырнувшую в заросли принцессу верхом на лошади. Не тратя на размышления ни мгновения, Беллами подбежал к своему коню, забрался в седло и помчался вдогонку за принцессой.  
Он никогда в жизни не оставил бы поле боя и не бросил своих товарищей, но в этом походе Беллами отвечал головой за одного единственного человека. Человека, который своим побегом снял с Беллами бремя принятия тяжелого решения. И потому теперь он гнал коня вперед, проклиная все на свете.

***

Принцессу он нагнал не так быстро, как рассчитывал. Она обернулась, и испуганные глаза сразу же засияли радостью. Но скорости не сбавила. Когда Беллами наконец поравнялся с ней, принцесса широко ему улыбнулась. Будто они встретились здесь случайно. Будто четверть часа назад они не стояли на поляне в лесу, окруженные своим отрядом и скрывшимися в зарослях врагами.

— Рада, что вы живы! — бодро воскликнула принцесса.

— Поэтому вы от меня удираете? — отозвался Беллами, а его губы расползлись в улыбке.

С его души свалился камень. Они оба спаслись. Мысли об оставленных солдатах Беллами старательно гнал прочь.

— Это были не Азгеда, — сообщил он на ходу, не зная, слышит ли его принцесса. Тогда он крикнул громче: — Нужно свернуть с тропы!

Она послушно направила лошадь в сторону, и теперь они мчались в опасной близости от ветвистых деревьев. Беллами не знал, сколько времени у них в запасе, прежде чем напавшие бросятся в погоню. Осталось лишь надеяться, что королевский отряд сможет их задержать как можно дольше. Пусть и ценою жизни.

«Мы оторвались, мы наверняка уже оторвались», — лихорадочно носилось в голове Беллами. Он устал, они все устали. Нужна была передышка. И вскоре лошади сами замедлили ход. Принцесса расстроенно погладила свою кобылу по гриве, но благосклонно не стала бить по бокам, чтобы та ускорилась. Воспользовавшись моментом, Беллами осмотрелся, пытаясь определить их примерное расположение. Если судить по солнцу, то они ушли левее главной дороги до Полиса. И если потратить еще немного времени на крюк, они смогут вернуться домой на следующий день. Он указал в нужном направлении.

— Аркадия там, нам лучше поторопиться, чтобы не столкнуться с теми людьми.

— О чем вы? — недоуменно вскинула брови принцесса. — Я должна быть в Полисе на подписании соглашения!

Теперь настал черед Беллами недоумевать.

— Вы хоть понимаете, как нам повезло сбежать от них? Нам нужно вернуться домой как можно скорее, иначе мы не выберемся из этого леса живыми!

Принцесса задрала подбородок и уставилась на него с молчаливым упрямством.

— Вы серьезно? — севшим голосом поинтересовался Беллами. Камень, что прежде упал с души, начал свой путь назад к вершине, чтобы начать давить с новой силой. Все верно, принцесса была полна решимости.

— Сейчас мы в большей безопасности, чем прежде, — твердо сказала она. — Кто бы на нас ни напал, нам удалось скрыться. Как думаете, где они будут нас поджидать?

— В Полисе? — дал очевидный ответ Беллами.

— И на пути в Аркадию, — добавила принцесса.

Она была права. Скорее всего, не найдя беглецов, преследователи будут искать их на въезде в оба города. Беллами задумчиво пожевал губу и сомнением покосился на принцессу.

— Но у вас, как всегда, есть третий вариант?

Та хитро сузила глаза и хмыкнула. Ну, конечно, как он мог сомневаться? Когда у самой умной принцессы не было своего, нужного именно ей плана?

— Мы обойдем лес по одной нехоженой тропе, — начала она, — оставим доспехи и войдем в Полис, как простые путники, спешащие на праздник Солнцестояния. Никем не опознанные. Мы как раз успеем вовремя.

Она говорила пугающе складно и уверенно.

— Неужели вы все это спланировали? — горько усмехнулся Беллами, зная, что шутка была несмешной.

— Скорее предвидела, — серьезно ответила принцесса.

В нем заклокотал гнев. Беллами сжал поводья и посмотрел на свою принцессу с укором. Она сделала это вновь — принесла в жертву своим амбициям чужие жизни. Он до скрежета сцепил зубы, пытаясь унять злость.

— Я просто забочусь о мире, — мягко произнесла принцесса.

— И почему миру всегда нужны жертвы? — пробормотал Беллами себе под нос. — Меня вы ему тоже принесете?

— Если придется, — чуть помедлив, ответила принцесса. — Ведь вы со мной.

Взглянув исподлобья, Беллами тяжело выдохнул. Она не могла так поступать с солдатами, которые сегодня отдали за нее свою жизнь. Она не могла так поступать с ним.

— Я не ваш рыцарь, я служу королевству.

— Тогда возвращайтесь к своему королю, — холодно сказала принцесса, пуская лошадь вперед.

Беллами смотрел на ее удаляющуюся спину, раздумывая, как долго его голова пробудет на плечах, вернись он без принцессы. Он устало прикрыл глаза. Как бы ни была сильна его злость, он понимал, почему все происходило именно так. Конечно, у нее не было выбора, как и всегда. И дело не в личных амбициях, а во благе большинства. В этом и заключалась особенность именно этой принцессы — думать глобально, не отвлекаясь на частности. Поэтому именно она и ехала на подписание союза тринадцати королевств. И именно к ней прислушивались люди. И даже король.

Выругавшись под нос, Беллами сильнее надавил пятками на бока лошади, и быстро догнал принцессу. Она молча смерила его удовлетворенным взглядом. «Интересно, мою покорность она тоже предвидела?» — невольно задался вопросом Беллами.

— Вы не обязаны жертвовать собой, — тихо сказала принцесса.

Беллами встретил ее нечитаемый взгляд и с напускной беззаботностью усмехнулся.

— Да, но ведь кто-то должен за вами присматривать. Вы же просто притягиваете неприятности.

Принцесса улыбнулась и сбежать более не пыталась.

***

Беллами с интересом рассматривал небольшую расщелину в скале, уходящей далее в обрыв. Прежде Беллами никогда ее не видел, как и саму тропу, ведущую сюда, хотя точно не раз проезжал неподалеку.

— Откуда вы знаете про это место? — поинтересовался он.

— Я несколько раз бывала здесь в юности, — туманно ответила принцесса.

Беллами уже не удивлялся. В конце концов, это она под длинным ярким плащом носила мужскую одежду, а не расшитое камнями девичье платье. Конечно, странно было бы думать, что она провела детство за вышивкой, как другие дворянки. Вот такая принцесса была у Аркадии. Хотя на миг Беллами и пожалел, что ее лесные вылазки происходили задолго до того, как он поступил на службу. В нем поселилось странное чувство тоски, что в те дни его не было рядом.

Принцесса тем временем открепляла королевские знаки с лошадей, чтобы они не выдали их принадлежность. Беллами последовал ее примеру и принялся избавляться от своих доспехов. Сложнее всего было заставить себя снять ножны с мечом. Без него Беллами стало бы почти невозможным сражаться. Все же Беллами сложил меч к доспехам, но засунул в сапоги короткие ножи, дабы не оказаться совсем безоружным. Вместе с принцессой они спрятали эти временно ненужные вещи в камнях расщелины и теперь остались в одинаково простой одежде. Было странно ощущать это неожиданное равенство между ними. Принцесса собралась было сесть на лошадь, но Беллами пришла в голову мысль.

— Постойте.

Принцесса замерла, а Беллами поднял с земли свой плащ и накинул ей на плечи. Он принялся застегивать пряжку, но из-за непривычной близости чувствовал неловкость. Когда пальцы нечаянно задели ее подбородок, Беллами вздрогнул. Горло защипало от сухости, он нервно сглотнул. Справившись наконец с пряжкой, он отступил на шаг.

— Накиньте капюшон и никто не отличит вас от юноши.

— А вы знаете, как покорить девушку, — заметила принцесса, а уголок ее губ лукаво приподнялся.

Она забралась в седло и сделала, как сказал Беллами. На юношу она похожа стала несильно. А возможно Беллами просто был предвзят и не мог представить ее кем-то другим. Он тоже сел верхом, и они поторопились покинуть это место.

Теперь ехать по лесу стало еще опаснее и тревожнее. Беллами то и дело оборачивался и прислушивался к шорохам. Принцесса же была погружена в свои мысли и безучастно смотрела на дорогу впереди себя.

— Не сочтите за любопытство, — обратился к ней Беллами, — но как вы пройдете во дворец? Нас всего двое, и мы не похожи на королевскую свиту.

— Им не нужна моя свита, — ответила она, вырвавшись из раздумий. — Для подписания договора достаточно лишь моего присутствия.

Беллами нахмурился.

— Вы так и не ответили, как же вас пустят внутрь?

Принцесса будто бы не хотела отвечать, но помедлив, сказала:

— У меня есть королевская печать. Но от нее будет мало толку, если я не смогу подойти к воротам.

— Я сделаю все, чтобы вы смогли, — пообещал Беллами, а принцесса безрадостно вздохнула.

— Надеюсь, вас будет достаточно, чтобы сдержать наемников Азгеды и тех других, о которых нам ничего неизвестно.

— Разве у меня может не получиться? — усмехнулся Беллами.

Принцесса позволила себе едва заметную улыбку.

— Я не думала, что кто-то, помимо Азгеды, захочет сорвать заключение союза. Но я также не думала, что буду не одна в своем путешествии.

Она покосилась на Беллами, и он вновь увидел хитрые искорки в ее глазах.

— Видимо, я нарушил ваши планы, — шутливо отозвался он. — Стоило старательнее убегать от меня.

— Возможно, в следующий раз, — с нарочитой серьезностью сказала принцесса.

Они коротко рассмеялись. Это ослабило их общую напряженность. Но ненадолго, потому что принцесса встрепенулась и бодро сказала:

— Надо поспешить. Иначе не бывать союзу и перемирию.

— И почему вы не можете быть обычной принцессой? — со вздохом произнес Беллами, даже не рассчитывая на ответ.

— Обычной… — эхом отозвалась она, бросив на Беллами веселый взгляд. — Я слышала сказку про девушку, которая смогла доказать, что она принцесса, поспав на горошине и получив синяки по всей спине. Вы помните, когда я получила синяки во всю спину?

— Во время войны, — ответил Беллами. — Вас завалило камнями от стены.

Он точно помнил, потому что сам помогал ей выбраться из завала. Благо, тот был не большим. Принцесса улыбнулась, горделиво задрав подбородок. Да уж, принцесса Аркадии была не самой обычной. Но Беллами не был уверен, что это плохо. Они одновременно ударили своих лошадей по бокам и помчались вперед, чтобы успеть в Полис к закату.

***

Когда они вышли на дорогу, ведущую к воротам Полиса, Беллами поежился от вечерней прохлады, тоскуя по своему плащу. Его подбадривала мысль, что скоро они найдут ночлег в каком-нибудь трактире, где можно будет отогреться и размять ноги, уставшие от длительной езды.

— Мы не можем идти во дворец сразу, — сказала принцесса ранее, — преследователи могут поджидать нас у ворот, и ночь скроет их темное дело. Дождемся утра, солнце нас защитит.

В этом был смысл. Как бы Беллами ни мечтал, чтобы все скорее закончилось, отдохнуть он хотел не многим меньше. А удача явно была на их стороне, так как по дороге им встретилось несколько повозок, и Беллами с принцессой не составило труда затесаться в их сопровождение, чтобы спокойно войти в город незамеченными.  
Когда они миновали ворота, уже стемнело. Но город не спал. Всюду сновали местные жители и приезжие. Беллами провожал любопытным взглядом пестрые вывески и развешанные повсюду флажки, подсвеченные огнями из окон и уличными факелами, и представлял, как красиво тут будет на следующий день.

Однако не все оказалось так гладко. Из-за большого количества путников близлежащие трактиры оказались переполнены. Они прошли несколько, прежде чем удача улыбнулась им вновь.

— Осталась одна комната, — пробасил тучный трактирщик, протирая заляпанный стол. — Но боюсь, вы в ней не уместитесь.

Беллами с сомнением оглядел помещение — тут было куда хуже, чем в предыдущих. Лоснящиеся от копоти стены, грязные столы и тусклый свет. Наверняка здесь все кишело клопами. Но выбирать приходилось из этого и ночевки в конюшне. Беллами скорее бы предпочел спать на улице, чем среди лошадей. Поэтому он выудил из своего кошелька, болтавшегося на поясе, несколько монет.

— Мы берем.

Трактирщик улыбнулся щербатым ртом и быстро сгреб монеты в карман, вместо них положив Беллами на ладонь ключ.

— Второй этаж, последняя дверь слева.

Он продолжил свое занятие, а Беллами подтолкнул принцессу в спину, и вместе они поднялись наверх. Когда Беллами отворил нужную дверь, ему стало стыдно за каждый дюйм этого помещения. Тесная комнатенка была почти полностью занята соломенной лежанкой. В углу стояло ведро с затхлой водой. А из-за открытого окна внутри было прохладно. Теперь конюшня уже не казалась плохой идеей.

Беллами виновато покосился на принцессу, боясь увидеть на ее лице отвращение. Будто бы сам являлся частью этой комнаты. Но принцесса не подавала никаких признаков брезгливости — для нее это было просто временное пристанище. Беллами выдохнул и подхватил с пола ведро.

— Я принесу чистой воды, — сказал он и, еще раз глянув на лежанку, добавил: — И захвачу покрывала из сидельных сумок.

Принцесса молча кивнула, и Беллами удалился. Он навестил их лошадей на конюшне, убедившись, что им выданы корм и питье. Как и собирался, достал из сумок свернутые покрывала, которые предназначались солдатам для ночного привала. Они, конечно, были не очень большими и весьма тонкими, зато теплыми. Беллами старался не думать о единственной лежанке в комнате. После Беллами направился к бочкам с дождевой водой. Он очистил ведро, вылив его содержимое на землю, несколько раз хорошенько прополоскав, набрал свежей воды и только тогда вернулся назад.

Принцессу Беллами нашел сидящей на лежанке. Она подняла на него свой задумчивый взгляд и улыбнулась. Опустив перед ней ведро, Беллами помялся с ноги на ногу. Ему вдруг стало неловко от того, что они находятся наедине невесть где. Такого еще не случалось. Они много времени проводили вместе, но это всегда были приемлемые места. Даже лес не был таким смущающим, как эта тесная комнатенка. Покрутив в руках одеяла, Беллами уронил их на лежанку. Ему нестерпимо захотелось занять себя хоть чем-то, чтобы не чувствовать себя так неловко.

— Я принесу нам еды, — выпалил он и, не дождавшись ответа принцессы, снова выскочил из комнаты.

В коридоре Беллами зажмурился и мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник. «Дурак», — тихо сказал он и поплелся в трактир. Внутри было очень людно — народу заметно прибавилось. Хоть всюду слышались пьяные голоса и хохот. Кажется, некоторые горожане начали праздновать солнцестояние намного раньше. Беллами протиснулся к стойке, за которой ловко орудовал трактирщик.

— Что сегодня на ужин? — поинтересовался он.

— Каша, — буркнул трактирщик. — Пять медяков.

Беллами недовольно наморщил нос из-за явно завышенных в честь праздника расценок. Но делать нечего.

— Отлично, отнесите две тарелки в нашу комнату.

Трактирщик нахмурился.

— С какой это стати? В комнаты еду не носим.

Беллами положил перед трактирщиком деньги в количестве, превышающем названную цену.

— Я заплачу вдовое больше, чтобы не есть за твоими вонючими столами, — спокойно произнес он.

Трактирщик осклабился и хрипло рассмеялся. Он вмиг стал любезнее, а Беллами в который раз усмехнулся волшебной силе денег.

— Как вам угодно.

Беллами принялся ждать, пока тот разложит по мискам кашу с кусочками мяса, такими крошечными, что Беллами сокрушенно принял факт, что знатно переплатил. Наконец трактирщик закончил и сунул ему миски.

— Приятного аппетита вам и вашей спутнице.

Сердце Беллами пропустило удар, он замер на месте. Неужели их раскусили?! Он подобрался на месте, готовый к нападению. Но ни трактирщик, ни кто бы то ни было еще не собирался этого делать. Беллами смерил его напряженным взглядом. Трактирщик недоуменно хмыкнул и предпринял новую попытку отдать миски. Беллами медленно взял их и, ограничившись легким кивком в качестве благодарности, направился к лестнице. Прежде чем подняться, он еще раз посмотрел в зал, но никакой видимой угрозы не заметил.

Принцесса еще не спала, но уже завернулась в одно из одеял и лежала, уставившись на зажженную свечу. И как умудрилась отыскать ее здесь?

— Ужин подан, — как можно бодрее произнес Беллами, надеясь не выдать голосом вновь захлестнувшее его волнение.

Принцесса приподнялась на месте и приглашающе похлопала по лежанке. Беллами сел рядом и протянул ей одну их порций.

— Ммм, — довольно потянула носом принцесса, — вы осудите меня, если я скажу, что это пахнет вкуснее обычного ужина во дворце?

— Сейчас даже печеный башмак пах бы вкуснее этой каши, — ответил Беллами под голодное урчание желудка и отправил ложку в рот. — Но она, вероятно, съедобнее обуви.

Принцесса весело фыркнула и принялась уплетать кашу. Беллами обратил внимание, что она освежилась с помощью воды, пока его не было. И, кажется, даже переплела волосы. Это заставило его слегка усмехнуться, потому что даже этой принцессе не были чужды слабости простых девушек. Но признаться, он и сам бы не отказался как следует отмыться с дороги. Возможно, он сделает это утром, после пробуждения.

— Это не так плохо, — вынесла свой вердикт принцесса, облизывая губы. — Сюда бы добавить припав.

— И мяса, — добавил Беллами.

— И какой-нибудь другой крупы.

Они переглянулись и коротко рассмеялись. Беллами ощутил невероятное тепло. И что-то подсказывало ему, что это никак не было связано с горячей едой и закрытым окном.

— Надо было остаться в лесу — я бы поймал нам зайца.

Беллами с трудом впихнул в себя последнюю ложку и убрал миску в дальний угол. Своих денег ужин не стоил. Принцесса тоже наконец расправилась с едой и поставила миску на пол. Теперь они оба сидели в этой деревянной коробке.

— Зато мы не имели бы удовольствие заночевать здесь, — негромко ответила принцесса.

Огонь от свечи отразился в ее глазах, и Беллами загляделся в них, гадая, послышалась ему нежность в ее голосе или нет. Он заставил себя отвернуться и  
нервно облизал пересохшие губы.

— Что ж, час поздний, мы устали, — пробормотал Беллами, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, потому что молчание казалось неловким. Слишком неловким для них двоих.

Он снова окинул взглядом лежанку, на которой они сидели, и принял болезненное решение. Он взял второе одеяло и постелил его на свободный клочок пола. Но не успел он улечься, как тишину разрезал раздраженный голос принцессы:

— Не глупите! Ложитесь рядом.

Беллами замер на месте, не сводя с нее изумленного взгляда. Он что, ослышался сейчас?

— Ради всего святого, — сонно проворчала принцесса, — считайте, что защищаете меня от клопов.

Принцесса дотянулась до свечи пальцами и затушила ее. Они погрузились во мрак. Беллами неспеша поднялся и устроился так далеко от принцессы, насколько позволяла лежанка.

— Это будет неравный бой, — со вздохом ответил он. — Их явно больше.

Беллами зажмурился, чтобы скорее призвать сон. Но воздух вдруг стал нестерпимо жарким и тяжелым. Грудь Беллами заходилась от невозможности нормально дышать, а кожа будто пылала. Его окатила волна тревоги и отчаяния — ему нельзя находиться здесь! Беллами не мог позволить, чтобы чувства мешали ему выполнять свой долг. Нужно было срочно вернуться на пол, чтобы это прекратить. Но Беллами не хотел выдавать собственного волнения и решил дождаться, когда принцесса заснет.

Беллами ее не видел, но слыша дыхание. Оно казалось таким же сбивчивым, как и его собственное. Ей тоже было неловко, но что-то не позволяло ей выгнать Беллами на пол. Если бы он не знал принцессу слишком хорошо, то увидел бы в ее действиях нечто двусмысленное. Но правда заключалась в том, что принцессе нужен был хорошо отдохнувший рыцарь, чтобы она смогла беспрепятственно войти во дворец следующим днем. Это не было даже заботой — просто расчет.

Наконец Беллами услышал, как ее дыхание стало ровнее и безмятежнее, и перебрался на пол. Удивительное дело, он был такой уставший, но сон упорно не шел.  
Глаза уже привыкли к темноте, и Беллами бездумно рассматривал дощатый потолок. Он уже не был уверен, что заснет этой ночью, как бы ему ни хотелось. Вскоре просто лежать надоело, и Беллами решил размяться.

Чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять, он взял с пола миски и вышел из комнаты. Неспешно он прошелся по коридору мимо комнат, из-за которых доносились разные звуки от храпа до непотребных стонов, и спустился по лестнице. Он не успел завернуть в сам трактир, когда услышал негромкий разговор.

— Это точно он, — сказал уже знакомый голос. Беллами узнал трактирщика.

— А девчонка?

— В комнате.

По спине пробежал холодок. Беллами замер на месте, лихорадочно соображая, что делать дальше. Вероятно, в зале уже опустело, как иначе объяснить, что он слышит этот заговор? Беллами нервно сглотнул. Он слышал даже звон монет.

— Второй этаж, последняя дверь слева. И постарайтесь не распугать постояльцев.

Остатки сна как рукой сняло. Беллами аккуратно положил миски на пол и как можно тише поднялся по лестнице. Коридор он миновал за одно короткое мгновение. Оказавшись в комнате, он быстро опустил задвижку, которая вряд ли бы надолго задержала кого-то, кто хочет их убить. А в том, что им грозит опасность, Беллами не сомневался. Он опустился рядом с принцессой и мягко положил ей ладонь на рот. Принцесса тут же вздрогнула и подскочила на месте.

— Шшш, — зашипел Беллами, убирая ладонь от ее губ. — Нам надо уходить.

— Нас нашли? — шепотом спросила принцесса.

Беллами кивнул, хотя она не могла этого видеть, только почувствовать.

— Цепляйтесь за выступы, — тихо сказал Беллами, открывая оконные ставни.

Оценив обстановку на улице, он помог принцессе выбраться. Она делала, как Беллами ей и сказал, держалась за выпирающие доски и в конце концов спрыгнула на землю. Он спустился следом. Молча переглянувшись, Беллами и принцесса поторопились покинуть это место. Они снова убегали.

***

Беллами устало прижался затылком к холодной каменной стене. Прошло уже больше часа блужданий по городу. Они выбирали узкие улочки и укромные закоулки, нигде не задерживаясь подолгу. К сожалению, лошадей пришлось оставить. Они бы только мешали прятаться от преследователей. Беллами со злостью вспоминал продажного трактирщика и надеялся лишь, что успеет забрать лошадей до того, как тот решит продать и их. А если не успеет, что ж, трактирщик об этом пожалеет.

— Мы не можем бегать от них всю ночь, — вздохнула принцесса и решительно посмотрела на Беллами. — Нужно идти во дворец сейчас.

— Это самоубийство, — возразил Беллами. — Вы же сами говорили!

Но взгляд принцессы был все таким же упрямым.

— У меня был выбор, а сейчас — нет.

Беллами сомневался. Умом понимая, что она права, Беллами пытался найти повод дотянуть хотя бы до рассвета. Попытки оказались тщетны.

— Тогда нам нужно поторопиться, — наконец вымолвил он.

Принцесса посмотрела на него с благодарностью. Беллами вздохнул и заозирался по сторонам.

— Нам лучше поспешить.

Он поправил на голове принцессы капюшон своего плаща, словно тот мог сделать ее невидимой, и побрел в сторону одной из улочек. Принцесса шла следом, ни на шаг от него не отставая. Если Беллами помнил все верно, то уже скоро они должны были достигнуть центральной площади, к которой примыкали ворота дворца. Путь подсвечивала лишь Луна да редкие огни в окнах. Однако глаза Беллами темнота не пугала. Он двигался уверенно, сжимая в обеих руках по ножу. Сейчас он как никогда скучал по своему мечу. И по своему отряду. Увы, сейчас Беллами был единственным оружием и единственным воином на страже принцессы.

Беллами остановился и заглянул за угол. Перед ним развернулась пустующая площадь с фонтаном посреди. Завтра в нем будут плескаться горожане, ловя солнечных зайчиков. Но сейчас здесь не было ни души. По крайней мере, Беллами никого не видел. Однако это не означало, что так оно и было.

— Так, — деловито обратился Беллами к принцессе, — вам нужно двигаться вдоль домов, ни в коем случае не выходя из тени. Начинайте, когда я дам вам знак.

— Какой знак? — нахмурилась принцесса.

— Вы поймете. Я наверняка буду кричать. — Он нарочито весело добавил: — От боли.

Сказав это, Беллами направился прямиком к площади. Но принцесса ухватила его за руку, с силой дернув назад.

— Куда вы?

— Буду наживкой, — ответил Беллами, тщетно пытаясь освободить руку, и усмехнулся. — Я ведь с вами.

Он хотел, чтобы это прозвучало, как шутка. Но принцесса грустно кивнула и выпустила его из своей хватки.

— Держите печать наготове, — добавил он.

Принцесса достала из-за пазухи печать. Такую же, как и у любого другого правителя, но с гербом Аркадии. Беллами, проведя подушечками пальцев по рукоятям своих ножей, перехватил их крепче и вышел на освещенную лунным светом площадь. Он ступал медленно и неспешно, озираясь, в любой миг готовый к нападению.

Сначала ничего не происходило. Беллами слышал только звук от собственных подошв, с которым они мягко опускались на брусчатку. Но тишина была обманчива. Беллами едва дошел до фонтана, как в воздухе прозвучал короткий свист, и в дюйме от его лица пролетела стрела. Беллами быстро забежал за бортик фонтана и пригнулся. Стражники у ворот в замок напряглись, готовясь к нападению, но не двигались с места.

Беллами поступал опрометчиво: его могли атаковать и те неизвестные, и стража Полиса. Но выбора не было — они _должны_ были атаковать! Причем, немедленно. Беллами сделал глубокий вдох и выскочил из-за фонтана. Как раз вовремя — из темноты на него выбежал неизвестный воин. Беллами ловко увернулся от тут же обрушившегося на него меча. Ох, как же не хватало любимого оружия! Но делать нечего. Как игрушечный волчок, Беллами крутился, избегая ударов и пытаясь нанести хотя бы один свой.

Он больше слышал, нежели видел, как от ворот отбежали два стражника. На стенах оживились караульные. Отлично, думал Беллами, то, что надо. Он должен был отвлечь всех, чтобы принцесса подобралась к воротам незамеченной. И резко развернувшись, Беллами наконец воткнул своему противнику в шею нож. Почти не чувствуя при этом сожаления. Он раскается во всем потом, когда предстанет перед судом богов. А сейчас лишь исполняет свой долг.

Беллами схватил меч, выпавший из руки мертвеца, и приготовился к очередному нападению. Темнота вновь выпустила убийц из-под своего покрова, но теперь Беллами был вооружен лучше. И пусть врагов было трое, но и сам он не был одинок.

— Аркадия! — заорал Беллами, надеясь одним криком дать нужный сигнал и страже, и принцессе. Будь что будет с ним, но она должна успеть.

И на его счастье подоспевшие солдаты приняли бой вместе с ним. Три меча против трех мечей. Лязг металла, ругань воинов, нарастающий гул вокруг — от стен дворца до жилых домов. Беллами едва успел порадоваться поднявшейся шумихе, как вдруг. услышал вдали громкий вскрик. Оглянувшись на ворота, он с ужасом увидел, что почти добежавшая до них принцесса схватилась за правую руку. Сердце от испуга пропустило удар. А спустя мгновение его самого пронзила острая боль.

Беллами перевел на левую руку оторопелый взгляд и увидел торчащую стрелу. Рвано выдохнув, он несколько раз моргнул, растерявшись. Но бой сам вернул к себе внимание. Беллами сжал меч крепче, отражая удар своего противника и тут же нанося собственный. Стрела будто пробила брешь в его оболочке, выпустил злость и ярость. Боль лишь раззадоривала и придавала сил.

Беллами пришел в себя, когда его меч погрузился в чужую плоть. Он рухнул вместе со своей жертвой на брусчатку и зашипел от боли. Битва вокруг него продолжалась недолго. Кажется, солдаты только что тоже одержали кровавую победу. Но все внимание Беллами оказалось прикованным к одной единственной вещи. К пряжке, стягивающей плащ под шеей мертвеца. На ней были изображены гора и дракон. Не раздумывая, Беллами сорвал ее и сунул в карман. Бросив быстрый взгляд на два других тела, таких же пряжек он не увидел. И оперевшись на меч, Беллами вновь поднялся на ноги,

Но внезапно оказался окружен королевской стражей. Рыцари Полиса направили на него свои мечи.

— Брось оружие и держи руки так, чтобы мы их видели.

Беллами повиновался: разжал ладонь, так что меч выпал с тихим лязгом, и поднял руки вверх. Рана запульсировала сильнее, из нее струилась кровь.

— Кто ты такой, мать твою?

Беллами медленно развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на ворота — закрыты, а принцессы не видно. Она успела. Выдохнув, Беллами почувствовал, как с души падает камень. Он смог защитить свою принцессу. Однако, пусть Беллами и был готов отдать жизнь за это, без надобности расставаться с ней не собирался. Он кивнул в сторону ворот.

— Сейчас во дворец зашла принцесса Аркадии, которая прибыла на подписание мирного договора тринадцати государств. Ее преследовали неизвестные наемники. Я — сэр Беллами Блэйк, рыцарь ее высочества.

Стражники переглядывались с ослабевающим недоверием.

— Я говорю правду, можете проверить.

Стражники с ощутимой неохотой отступили на шаг.

— Не сомневайся, проверим.

Его подтолкнули в сторону ворот. Беллами все еще был на прицеле у трех мечей и, вне всякого сомнения, у королевских лучников, но теперь его вели во дворец. А это значит, что все прошло успешнее, чем он ожидал. Ведь он все еще был жив.

***

Беллами держал на ладони пряжку со странным символом. Он не принадлежал ни одному из тринадцати королевств. Никому из их лордов, а ведь Беллами наизусть помнил каждый герб. И самое главное — Азгеда не имела к этому никакого отношения, потому что их король Роан также прибыл на подписание мира.

— Вы не веселитесь, — заметила принцесса.

Беллами вздрогнул от неожиданности, потому что не заметил, как она подошла. Он тут же сжал пальцы, пряча под ними загадочную пряжку, расправил плечи и поморщился от боли в левой руке. Она была тщательно перевязана ниже локтя. К счастью, стрела прошла навылет, не задев ничего важного, и лекарю удалось спасти Беллами и саму руку, и жизнь.

— Вы тоже, — Беллами выразительно посмотрел на площадь, на которую открывался вид из окна.

Праздник был в самом разгаре. Всю площадь, украшенную цветочными гирляндами, заполонили горожане в пестрых одеяниях. Они пели, плясали, пили, громко говорили, и все это смешивалось с задорной музыкой. Трудно было поверить, что прошлой ночью здесь погибло двое людей.

Принцесса оперлась боком о стену и устремила свой взгляд на площадь. Сегодня она была облачена в красивое платье с богатой вышивкой, а в ее волосах блестели драгоценные камни. И только перевязанная правая рука напоминала о ее недворянском поведении. Беллами указал на ее перевязь, которая была зеркальным отражением его собственной.

— Болит?

Принцесса кивнула.

— Лекарь сказал, что мне повезло. — Она покосилась на его руку. — А ваша?

— Нет, — соврал Беллами, — мне тоже повезло.

— Мы очень везучие, — заключила принцесса, а Беллами заметил веселые искорки в ее глазах. — Простите, что снова подвергла вас опасности.

— Всего лишь еще один день на службе у вас, — отмахнулся Беллами.

Принцесса хитро прищурилась и, не скрывая ухмылки, заметила:

— Еще недавно вы говорили, что вы — не мой рыцарь.

Беллами с улыбкой опустил глаза.

— Вы что-то путаете. Это точно сказал кто-то другой.

Он снова пытался шутить, и снова это получалось глупо. Но почему-то рядом с принцессой ему было сложно сдержаться. И она, как всегда, вежливо не заметила его нелепости. Она какое-то время задумчиво смотрела на праздник, а потом спросила.

— Как вы думаете, кто были те люди?

А вот и закономерный вопрос, которого сокрушенно ждал Беллами. Он колебался. Но, взвесив все «за» и «против», все же решил поделиться своим трофеем и протянул принцессе пряжку.

— Что это? — спросила она, вертя пряжку в пальцах.

— Я снял ее с одного из напавших. На других таких не было, я проверил.

— Видимо, этот был выше рангом, — предположила принцесса. — Рыцарем?

— Или глупее, если оставил такую серьезную улику, — возразил Беллами.

— Или слишком самоуверен.

Беллами вздохнул. Спорить, не зная толком предмета спора, можно было до бесконечности. Однако кое-что он все-таки знал.

— Я не видел такого узора раньше. — Беллами замолчал, а принцесса расстроенно поджала губы. — Но слышал.

Принцесса сразу же встрепенулась.

— Говорите же, ну! — нетерпеливо поторопила она.

Беллами облизал губы и, набрав в грудь воздуха, будто собрался нырять в воду с обрыва, заговорил:

— Это всего лишь легенда, даже почти сказка. Мне ее рассказывала мама, когда я был ребенком. Там говорилось, что северные горы — на самом деле замки. Внутри этих замков живут люди. Очень сильные и могущественные. Они охраняют спящего дракона. Но если он пробудится, то станет страшным оружием, способным выжечь дотла целые деревни. На их штандартах были дракон и гора. Как на этой пряжке.

Он замолчал, в надежде, что принцесса не придаст его словам значения. Но на протяжении всего рассказа, она хмурилась и не сводила с пряжки глаз.

— Я повторюсь, это всего лишь сказка, — все же добавил Беллами.

Принцесса подняла на него серьезный взгляд. Боги, как же Беллами ненавидел его — он никогда не сулил ничего хорошего.

— У сказок всегда есть источник, — произнесла она. — Но мне кажется, врага стоит искать не в волшебных горных замках, а среди подписавших договор. Кто-то определенно не хотел этого.

Беллами поджал губу и хмыкнул куда себе под нос — точно, ничего хорошего. Начинать расследование после подписания мирного договора было не лучшей затеей — главы государств могли оскорбиться и развязать конфликт по-новой. А это означало новые кровавые расправы и бесчисленные жертвы. Беллами не мог этого допустить.

— И зачем им нужна пряжка? — скептически заметил он.

Принцесса пожала плечами.

— Ее могли изготовить, чтобы сбить со следу или запутать.

Беллами упрямо мотнул головой.

— Чтобы запутать, необязательно выковывать пряжку несуществующего государства! К тому же сами взгляните, — он совершенно неучтиво выхватил пряжку с ладони принцессы и с сомнением повертел ее — потертую, засаленную. — Она не выглядит новой. Вряд ли кто-то настолько умен, чтобы изготовить ее задолго до идеи подписать мир. Не сходится, ваше высочество.

Беллами знал, что каждым словом вбивает сейчас в принцессу уверенность в необходимости найти это поселение. Это и был тот самый прыжок в воду. В озеро с невесть каким дном и тварями в его глубинах обитающими. И Беллами сделал его осознанно. Из двух зол он всегда выбирал наименьшее. И принцесса ожидаемо прищурилась, ее губы дрогнули в едва уловимой улыбке.

— Вы же только что убеждали меня, что это сказка.

— Я знаю только одно — драконов не существует, — ответил Беллами. — Но я не говорил, что в горах нет людей.

Он перевел дыхание в надежде, что принцесса проглотила наживку. Что переключит внимание с остальных государств и сосредоточит его на несуществующем. Нет, Беллами не верил ни в какие сказки. Но верил в то, что только что подписанный мир может рухнуть.

Принцесса вновь посмотрела на пряжку в его руке и некоторое время не произносила ни слова. Беллами знал, что она не просто так замолчала. И убедился в этом, стоило принцессе поднять на него решительный взгляд.

— Надеюсь, вы не обманули насчет руки? — Беллами вопросительно выгнул бровь. — Нас ждет новый поход, сэр Беллами.

— Да, ваше высочество. Только… — он замялся и тут же усмехнулся. — Сначала мне придется отлучиться.

Принцесса нахмурилась.

— Куда вы собираетесь?

Беллами беззаботно повел плечом.

— На днях я кое-где обронил свой меч. И доспехи. Негодный из меня будет рыцарь без всего этого.

Принцесса тихо фыркнула от смеха. Потом вдруг дотронулась до его плеча. Легко и почти невесомо. Беллами замер, боясь спугнуть момент этого крошечного единения.

— Возможно, вам понадобится провожатый.

Принцесса разрушила тишину и опустила руку. Беллами тоскливо вздохнул, жалея, что близость не продлилась дольше.

— Уверен, что справлюсь, — ответил он.

— Разумеется, — согласилась принцесса, — ведь с вами будет тот, кто знает дорогу.

Ее губы хитро изогнулись, а в глазах загорелся такой знакомый Беллами огонек азарта. Он не сулил ничего тихого и спокойного. И Беллами это почти любил.

— Когда прикажете выдвигаться?

Принцесса с сомнением посмотрела на шумную площадь.

— Сложно выбрать момент более подходящий, верно?

Принцесса оторвалась от стены и направилась прочь. Беллами кивнул, принимая ответ, и отправился в другую сторону. Только для того, чтобы спустя меньше чем час, встретиться вновь уже за пределами дворцовых стен в дорожной одежде и, смешаясь с толпой, покинуть город.

Было бы проще остаться на празднике и дождаться королевской свиты. Было бы правильнее вообще не пускаться в очередное путешествие, неведомо куда и зачем. Но это все происходит где-то в другой жизни, в ином королевстве и под чужими штандартами. Беллами уже привык стремиться в сердце опасности и неизведанности. Всего лишь новый день на службе ее высочества.


End file.
